It's all about the reason
by mamika
Summary: kai doesn't like celebrating. Rey makes a little card. one shot no casualties . KaixRay


this might be the strangest one yet. it did have a ´point when I started. in the way, the points turned itno dots, and well, the rest is written. hope you enjoy/laugh

* * *

It's all about the reason

He didn't celebrate his birthday. Honestly, he wouldn't have celebrated anyone else's either, but he knew that would make leading the team even harder. So, every time Max, Kenny, Tyson or Rey had birthday,he let the group throw a party and even attented it. Although he never stayed too long. When the stupid group games started, he took of. Cardgames were boring, since Kenny calculated what card each might have, taking ages before he made any move, and Tyson couldn't play, he tried to cheat all the time. And telling spooky stories was idiotic, the kids clearly had no idea what's scary. And other games were off limits too, since he had once seen how Tyson and Max played twister. The sight was good material for the spooky stories. Even now he shivered internally recalling it. When it came to parties of other than his team, he never showed up, no matter how much begging was involved. Actually, the more begging, the smaller the odds he would come. It was really annoying hearing them all whine and begg. Well, all but Rey. He asked once, and believed the answer. He was also the one who finally made the others leave him alone before he tore their heads off. Although it was a pain in th neck, he got them a present every single time. They weren't good ones, but they always had the mentality of it's the idea that counts, so they were happy anyway. He wouldn't have gotten presents, but he would hear it if he didn't, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Plus, he wanted to give something to Rey, without it being a big deal, so it was the easiest way to proceed. The only difference was that he actually took some effort finding good present for Rey and it was worth it. Usually Rey just smiled and thanked, but last time he had hugged him as a thank you. First time in history, he thought maybe it wasn't so stupid to celebrate birthday.

He didn't celebrate Christmas either. It was said to be a family holiday with joy and warmth. Screw that. His parents were god knows where, so all he had left from a family was his grandfather. Not bad if you enjoyed listening how you had been nothing but a disappointment and waste of time. And now, every Christmas his team visited their folks, so he was left alone. Which fit him nicely, he definitely needed a break from their monkey business and Tyson's eating habits. After few days they would come back and have a little party just the five of them. They would make food, decorate the place and laugh and sing Christmas songs. They would be so happy and joyful it irritated him to no end. Then they would start eating, Tyson like a pig per usual, and tell stories about what happened at home. He would love to leave, but that would only make them come after him, which would be even more annoying. At least while they were in the table, he could space out and start making plans how to restrain Tala from blowing everything up during New year. Every year, he would go home for New Year and shoot fireworks with Tala and Brian. That was pretty fun, until Tala would have some crazy idea how it would look good if they could shoot a rocket through the chimney. That had really happened. It had looked good when it came out from the chimney, but the room they had fired is was a total mess, full of smoke and charcoal.

It was few weeks after his birthday. After all these years, others still hadn't found out when it is. Once Tala had tried to tell them, but after some persuasion (his mansion was big. No one would notice if one room would suddenly be sealed and forgotten) Tala promised to keep his mouth shut. Although the threat had been unreal. If he were to get rid of Tala, he definitely wouldn't leave the corpse inside his home. Too obvious. But Tala liked swimming, and there was a deep lake nearby. It would go as an accident. But, whatever worked and it was good to have better threats to use later.  
They had trained in the morning, and he had allowed the team to have the rest of the day off, when Tyson had managed to not complain during the morning. Now he was sitting in the yard, leaning his back against a tree trunk. Technically, he had the rest of the afternoon all to himself. First he had thought of training some more, but at the moment it was too nice and quiet, so he just sat there and let his eyes slid close.

"Hey Kai" he was startled, but managed not to jump up and swing at the talker. Instead, he just opened his eyes, looking up at the smiling face of Rey. He sighed and stood up. So long for the peace and quiet. If Rey was here, so was everyone else. But it was still strangely quiet, normally Tyson would be screaming that he was hungry or show of what 'cool' stuff he had found. He looked at Rey questioningly

"No, they are still in town. I actually have been here a while, I came back as soon as I had visited bookstore"

"Well, that's nice. I still have time to prepare for the return of the pig" he said smirking and Rey sighed, although smiling.

"Kai, that's not nice. If you would get to know him, you would like him too. He ain't that bad when you get used to it"

"So, basically you are saying that after a while, my senses are enough ruined that it doesn't matter anymore". Now Rey giggled a little, then shook his head

"No, I didn't say that. But I didn't come here to talk about Tyson"

"Really? He must feel offended about that" now he earned a laugh.

"Seriously, you are impossible"

"I can't be, I exist. At best, I can be unprobable" he crossed a line. This time, Rey sighed, but still smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't be in your best mood when you are woken up but I just wanted to give you this." Rey handed him an envelope "Happy birthday, whenever it is. And Christmas. Thanksgiving and so on." When he took the offered envelope, Rey smiled once more and went back in. little puzzled he started opening it. For a moment he thought he should go and take care of Tala. Now he was amazed. Inside there was a card, clearly self made, giving it a lot more personality and feel to it. He smirked a little when seeing the front side. It was filled with different pictures. There were their team, Tala and Brian, beyblades, for reason or another, an image of his scarf and a hand weights. If you count Tyson and his creepy expression away, it was full of things he could say he liked. Somehow, there was even a picture of the kitten he had once saved from a storm and taken care of until it's owner was found. He hadn't told about it to anyone, but that was clearly the same kitten, whit that black fur and amber eyes. He had taken an immediate liking to the animal, it had reminded so much of Rey. Shaking his head, he turned the card around. The backside was full of scribble, some so small it was already hard to read. There was all kind of things he had mentioned as good, like cargo pants. Then there was foods he liked, and TV shows he watched too. Then there were just the random comments he had said. It was unbelievable that Rey could have memorized something so unimportant. When he started looking it more thoroughly, because the text was totally messed, lines were going here and there, some were upside down, sideways, all kind of ways. Then he noticed it said 'you have really nice smile'. That was shocking. Eyes widening, he read one of the small prints. It simply said 'you', but it was strange. Everything in the card was about good things, and then it just said 'you'. He was already about to put the card away, when he saw a really smudged part on it. Focusing his eyes too the maximum, he managed to read what it said. Or at least what he thought it said. But it seemed a bit unreal. It read 'I love you Kai'. For a while, he just stared it, trying to see something else in it's place. If this was true, he wouldn't mind having his birthday celebrated again like this. He got up and went to find Rey.

Inside, he found Rey in the living room, reading a book.

"Hi Rey" he smirked when Rey jumped, looking up shocked.

"Kai, hi, I didn't hear you at all"

"I can see that. I read your present". Now Rey blushed slightly.

"Well, um, sorry it's nothing proper, and probably at the wrong time, but I just wanted to give you something." A silence, he wanted to see what the kitten would do now. Rey looked away, then quietly asking "So, how did you like it?" He smirked

"It was fairly good. I'm not sure if I managed to read all though. Some of it was pretty messed". Rey looked both relieved and sad.

"Sorry. I know it's no good, but I figured I should give it before the others get back. You probably wouldn't appreciate them being around making fun of it". He nodded

"That's true. You know, I'm not sure if I read correctly, but in case I did, me too" Rey's head snapped to look directly at him, eyes wide and not believing what was said.

"You mean...you...you...". He couldn't help but smile when Rey was so lost in words

"Yeah, me an my nice smile love you too". Rey smiled so widely he feared it would rip Rey's face, when the kitten god up from the sofa and jumped to his neck, hugging him very tightly.

"Kai, I love you so much. Sorry I haven't given you proper gift" he wrapped hands around Rey, hugging him back.

"It's okay. You should know it's not about what you give, it's why you give. And your reason seemed really good." Rey giggled, pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Kai, you really do have a wonderful smile. I would love to see it more often". He smiled

"All you have to do is give me a reason to and you will". God, the amber eyes were even more beautiful up close. He wished he could just stand there and look into them until he died. But Rey had different idea. He closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately, but so sweetly.

After this, he started having a small party for his birthday. Only Rey could attend, and strangely it was few weeks after his real birthday. Not like it bothered neither of them. Their kisses were still as full if love as the first time. Nowadays they just were more skilled at it, which was proved when they were on picnic in a park and they collapsed to ground, never breaking the kiss, Kai pinning Rey down and smiling when Rey moaned quietly.

* * *

that was it. I am not pleased with the end, but somehow I didn't manage to get it work. and now my doggy wants attention, so screw it. then again, please don't it might mess things up. and computers probably don't like to be treated like that.

until we see again.


End file.
